Walking Into the Light
by kakashidiot
Summary: You cannot fight the dark. Worse. You cannot fight the Light at the end of the tunnel. Ryuukazi's last thoughts. Spoiler for Chap. 58. RandR!


**Hi! This is Kakashidiot! I'm a Kakashi idiot - and so, most of my stuff can be slotted under Kakashi fandom, but recently I read 1-58 of Death Note and feel in love with Ryuukazi (BAAAADDDD mistake!)...**

**SPOILERS!**

**WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO AND DIE! WAAAHHHH! (cough) Anyhow, here's my first Death Note fic, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Read and review! I love to hear comments on my stuff! Ja ne!

* * *

**

Walking Into the Light

You cannot fight the dark.

Worse.

You cannot fight the Light at the end of the tunnel.

Funny.

I thought I could do it – but then, I guess, who can foretell the future? Who can place their finger on a second and say, _it was there that things went downhill_?

What is life, after all, but a short play – full of fury, sounding nothing?

And now, I stand alone again.

As I had in the beginning.

-

-

-

What does it mean to be a no-name?

To be a signifier – one short syllable?

What's in a name? So much. And then, so little.

'L' will have to suffice for all the intricacies of this body.

-

-

-

It's hard to place a finger on the day – the day when everything turned into the way it would happen. The day all would fall into the hands of Kira.

Sitting here, in the chair, staring at the blue computer screen, trying to process the words – or the absence thereof. That is – the –

_Crash_

And the silent "W" on the screen. And then…

_Data deletion._

And I know suddenly that for some reason, time has speed up and slowed down (simultaneously) as the clock of life comes to a sudden conclusion.

If anything should happen….

"_I instructed Watari to delete all the information he currently holds –"_

And it's happening now –

"_if anything were to happen to him –"_

Now happening –

And somehow, with the increase of seconds beats the rise of percentages –

**From 10 to 20**

My gut is already focusing the blame

**From 20 to 30**

But how can it be?

_If Watari is dead… if that's the case, Amane hasn't even had a glimpse of his face… Yagami Ryuuga – did he do something when he went out a while ago….? But I didn't let anyone know Watari's name…. what if the reaper…._

How fast can the synapses of the brain fire?

The conclusions sparking along the nerves quicker than lightning – but time has slowed it all down and they still rise

**30 to 40**

I have to get it out – even as if I feel the cold fingers running up my body – my arm going numb –

**40 to 70**

"_Everyone, the Reape-"_

**70 to 80**

And then – there is loss of control. For a moment, there is silence – then the metal, so cold now, falls from my lifeless fingers – and I can't stop it – can't scream out, as the chair tips –

All I see is grey floor rushing up, the black arm of the chair, falling down – my hand unresponsive.

How did they know my name?

Know my name.

To know me.

Something unheard of – for far too long.

"_You are my friend, Yagami-kun," I smile._

"_I am L."_

"_My suspicions are –"_

"_Pass the cake."_

The sensations rush through me – for a desperate instant, I grasp the moments – the sweetness of desert, the smell of stress, the weight of knowledge, the intricacies of numbers – and then they fade away, as two arms surround me – two eyes look down.

"_RYUUZAKI!"_

Yagami Ryuuga.

**80 to 90.**

His eyes look down on me – diabolical.

**90 to 100**

I open my mouth to say it – but no words come out.

Why can't you hear me, Yagami-san?

Listen:

…………………..

And it is a comfort, for such a hard fact.

_So… I… I wasn't wrong…. But… I…._

But I –

Wanted to bring you in – old friend.

I blink and never open my eyes.

-

-

-

What does it mean to be a no-name?

To be an 'L'?

Is it love or lack?

It must means lack of trust. Lack of name, lack of face, lack of trust.

Lack of trust, means lack of unity – and for that sake, I had bared myself.

And here I stand now. I'm sure it shouldn't have ended this way – but matters of fate – are even too complex for me to understand. After all, if I shouldn't have died, why am I standing here now?

How can this be possible?

Or maybe it's all a dream?

Who is L anyway?

-

-

-

I'm walking down a tunnel – it's one way – and there is no turning back – as if something is strong-arming me. Something whispers – _if only it were Ryuuga-kun… then I would_ – and the thought fades away.

You cannot fight the dark.

Worse.

You cannot fight the light.

The light at the end of the tunnel.


End file.
